desolation_of_hithlonefandomcom-20200213-history
Bingly
Bingly is a Player Character, Non-Player Character in the Desolation of Hithlone Campaign Setting. He is the physical manifestation of Chaos on the Material Plane. There will always be a Bingly, and will always be a Sorcerer, Wild Magic origin. Bingly's manifestation takes place when the Forces of the multiverse belch forth a champion in order to balance the Material Plane most out of Ballance. This is often done so by creating a confused, often out of control Magic user who must seek out his calling while at the same time learn his new abilities. Bingly has an affinity to be stabilized, always looking for something to calm him from 'the itch'. This often manifests in his 'friends' Jennifer and Aluiscious. Bingly is a potent spell caster no matter which manifestation he is in however, a confused man who often finds himself at the root of chaotic situations. ---- The Original Bingly The First manifestation of Bingly was as a Half Elf/Half Dwarf Sorcerer who was part of an adventuring outfit tasked with the finding of the last living Human. This campaign takes place many years in the past of the HIthlone World showing Bingly is not constricted by time and space. This Bingly was killed in battle with a Silver Dragon in its lair which killed the entire adventuring group. ---- Bingly The Younger The Half Elven Bingly was a member of a rather well-to-do Fishing family in Laketown, in the Capstone Mountains who had been sent from his home in order to seek out his fame and purpose. Guarded by his friend, Ragna he arrived at the northern city of Nibury. After getting used to the Northern ways in Nibury he was hired by a man named Balus for mercenary work. After earning his trust and prooving himself by not only slaying a Giant and a Dragon (with his friends) Bingly became a point of interest for Xanathrax and his plots. Unaware that he was being used as a pawn, Bingly and Ragna worked with Xanathrax to uncover how the Nibury Reserve used magic carts to transport their deposits. Upon this discovery, Bingly who was motivated greatly by Gold in order to reacquire Aluiscious stole a significant sum of Gold in the form of Gold Bars. Additionally the found in the Carts a '''deck of many things '''which Bingly drew from with two results, the turning of Balus against him, and the advancement to level 10 (from lvl 6). After hiding the stash and the awakening of the World Breaker, Bingly and Ragna were set upon by Xanathrax who killed Bingly. The fate of Ragna is uncertain. --- Bingly in the Alar The will of Chaos almost immediately resummoned Bingly into the Alar onboard the Gravemaker's vessle as a Halfing. Bingly joined the Gravemakers immediately and thrust them into a quest to the Frost Stone Mountains in order to rescue Jennifer who was now in the possession of a Frost Giant there. Currently, Bingly is trying to piece together his past through visions and has managed to master his current abilities although he is not in complete control. Bingly is currenly in magical exile in Justicar's prison. --- Jennifer Jennifer is a talking doll, a common magical item which Bingly uses to generate random answers to questions he's unsure of (pretty much everything). Bingly asks her a question then Jennifer gives 1 of 6 answers, which Bingly takes as the right answer --- Aluiscious The Original Aluiscious was an Iron Golem that Bingly had acqired the funds and text for. When the original Bingly was killed, Aluiscious was also destroyed in the fighting. Each Bingly since has been focused heavily on getting the sum of gold needed to create a new Golem to 'be his friend'. In lue of this, he gravitates towards any construct or undead companion as a potential friend The Itch Bingly's inability to completely control his magic manifests in what he calls 'the itch'. If he gets 'itchy' it is a sign he's about to lose control and begin casting strange spells. This sometimes manifests in strange happenings (see the wild magic surge). The Last itch Bingly got turned him Blue. Bingly V 2 was able to control the itch by smoking 'Long Leaf' from his 'battle pipe'. The current living Bingly has not found what he needs to calm the itch yet. Category:Characters